


Mr. Scamander and Miss Goldstein

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, Engagement Party, F/M, Flirting, Intrigue, Party, Salons, The Current War???, courts, lords and ladies, the aeronauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: An unorthodox marriage proposal for an unorthodox couple.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good evening, Mr. Scamander.” Tina flashed the gentleman a small smile as he walked over to her.

“Evening, Miss Goldstein,” Newt responded, taking her hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

“I didn’t realize you played the game of intrigue,” she told him, gracefully taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

“I’m afraid you would be correct. My parents insisted on me attending; they wish to find me a suitor tonight. I’ve made it quite clear that I have no interest in playing their games, but, unfortunately, I have no choice in the matter.”

Tina hummed in acknowledgment and sipped her wine. “Has anyone caught your fancy?” she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“Only one fair lady. I think I shall ask her to dance next song,” Newt replied, looking out at the crowd.

Tina wistfully followed his gaze. “Whoever she is must be quite extraordinary to catch your eye.”

Newt was staring at the woman next to him, however. “She is…” 

After a few moments, the song changed, and Tina took a deep breath to fortify herself. “I suppose that would be your cue. Good luck.” She gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’ll need it,” he replied, taking her other hand with a nervous smile. “Miss Goldstein, would you care to dance?” Tina was shocked... and simultaneously feeling like an idiot. Newt continued. “I’m not a very good dancer, but I would very much like to share this moment with you, Tina.”

“Yes... I would love to dance with you.” She bit her lip nervously and smiled. “Very much.”

Newt gave her a big smile, relieved that his feelings were reciprocated, and offered Tina his arm. She gracefully took it, laying her hand over his and lacing their fingers together. The two walked over to the dance floor and Newt placed his hands on the small of Tina’s back, the graceful woman lacing her arms around his neck. The happy couple started swaying in a slow circle at the edge of the dance floor, bodies close together.

“How long have you fancied me?” she asked, searching his beautiful, sensitive eyes with a small smile.

“Longer than I should admit,” he laughed, smiling back. “But… I suppose I’ve always seen something rather wonderful in you. As far back as when you first arrived in Chelsea, I believe.”

“You mean when I embarrassed you in front of the whole court at your engagement party last year?” Tina corrected with a short laugh.

“You jest, but that’s precisely when! I knew then that you had a specific fire _ burning _ within you. I can see it in your eyes, even now. They’re a remarkable blend of calming blue water and passionate red flames…”

He leaned closer to her under the pretense of studying her eyes, but _ somehow _ their lips ended up connecting, and they stopped swaying, savoring each other’s taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snuck in a Dragon Age: Inquisition reference with Newt’s line, “Longer than I should admit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt’s mother finds out about his engagement to Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write some more for this fic since the last part is so short. XD

> _He leaned closer to her under the pretense of studying her eyes, but somehow _ _ their lips ended up connecting, and they stopped swaying, savoring each other’s taste._

After a while, they parted, resting their foreheads together.

“Tina, you know what marrying me means, yes?” Newt asked pensively, hoping that her answer would be a definitive _ yes_. He didn’t want her to be overwhelmed as his wife; he cared for her entirely too much to let that happen.

“Newt, I’ve been playing the game of intrigue since I was ten. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have the rules memorized by heart. You needn’t worry. I’ll simply turn on the charm for the Lord and Lady if need be.”

Newt laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You are… absolutely wonderful! What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Tina laughed at his antics and was about to respond when a woman called out Newt’s full name.

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander! There you are! Your father and I have been looking for you _ everywhere_! We thought you’d ran off into the gardens again!”

The woman bustled over to them, and Tina looked at Newt, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“Mum,” he started cautiously, “this is Miss Porpentina Esther Goldstein. She arrived at court last year if you recall?”

Tina curtsied and Mrs. Scamander smiled at the young American. “It is wonderful to see you again, my dear. Your poetry is simply _ stunning_! You _ must _ have it published!”

Newt looked slightly confused and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Tina responded delightedly.

“Oh, well, thank you, Milady! It is wonderful to see you again as well! I shall take your suggestion to heart.”

“You’ve met before?” Newt asked, and the two women looked at him as if it was obvious _ exactly _ where they’d met.

“Yes, we met at one of Lady Scamander’s salons. I suppose you would have known this if you’d attended any of them instead of running off to the gardens,” Tina replied, raising an eyebrow with a small smile.

Newt smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, and she took his other hand in both of hers. “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met such an exquisite angel, framed by moonlight, surrounded by blooming flowers.” He closed his eyes, savoring the memory. “You apologized for embarrassing me but explained that you did it to assert your competence and earn a spot at court. You took my breath away in that red dress, as well.”

He opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to her hands before the happy couple looked at his mother.

“I assume that you’ve chosen your suitor, Newton?” she asked knowingly, her eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Yes. Tina’s agreed to marry,” he proclaimed happily, grinning.

“This is wonderful! You’ll announce your engagement at supper, I assume?” Lady Scamander inquired, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Of course,” Tina told her, and the older woman nodded and left the couple.

The two watched her leave, and Tina posed a question.

“What do you do in the gardens when I’m not there?”

“I write poetry about things I’ve observed, whether it be animals or women I fancy…” he responded, trailing off.

“We should compile our poems into a book and have it published like your mother suggested,” Tina told him, eyes bright.

“That’s a fine idea, love. Would you care for another dance?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
